Itinerario para llegar a un beso
by Rhiliniel Aralith
Summary: Una promesa, la compra de un conejo, una mañana desastrosa y al final un beso no planeado.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola este es un fic corto que hice para probar mis habilidades para escribir fics se lo dedico a una amiga en especial que me ayudo mucho para escribirlo fue como mi beta reader, fuyu no hana, tiene una cuenta en el deviant art y se que debe estar esperando que publique el fic y ler lo que puse XD

Tu sabes te agradezco mucho por ayudarme a escribirlo y sobre todo por motivarme a publicarlo.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio, lastima la saga arrancar hubiera terminado hace años.**

**

* * *

**

**Itinerario_ para_llegar_a_un_beso **

**Capitulo I**

* * *

**Ciudad de Karakura, residencia Kurosaki, 1 de abril, 6:00 AM**

El sol se colaba en tenues rayos a través de las cortinas de su habitación, en la cama solo se distinguía la plácida respiración de su ocupante, sumido en el más profundo sueño, un muchacho de extravagante cabello parecía esbozar una sonrisa mientras murmuraba lo que serian incoherencias para quien desconociera el motivo de su expresión.

_Ichigo se encontraba en medio de un campo con aire primaveral, todo estaba cubierto de flores, hasta la rama más pequeña se cubría en un tono rosa pastel de ensueño, un azul radiante cubría el cielo carente de nubes, su cuerpo era bañado por la cálida luz del sol, el aire era como una tenue brisa que jugaba con sus cabellos y los mecía suavemente, la sensación al estar allí era de lo más agradable e indescriptible, sin embargo… algo más adornaba aquel pacifico lugar, se acercó lentamente al sitio donde vio un brusco movimiento entre los arbustos, entonces la vio._

—_Rukia... —estaba intrigado, ¿qué hacia ella en su sueño?, es más, por qué diablos estaba consciente de que estaba soñando con ella, que clase de estúpido sueño era, o es que acaso el quería soñar con ella, sacudió su cabeza para espantar aquellos hostigosos pensamientos._

—_¿Qué haces aquí? —eso era realmente una pregunta estúpida, pero alguien debía hacerla._

_No recibió respuesta alguna, la menuda mujer, lo único que hizo es verlo como si estuviera demente; en ese momento noto algo que había pasado desapercibido antes, era la ropa que llevaba puesta, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa más aun cuando ella se puso de pie y pudo ver su vestimenta -si es que se podía llamar de esa forma- en todo su esplendor, era como la de un hada (o al menos eso parecía) un vestido de color plata extraño, en corte imperio sujeto de finas tiras que caían sobre sus hombros y brazos, tan corto que podía llegar a ver sus bragas en el borde de la asimétrica falda, el vestido apenas cubría su pequeño cuerpo; para completar la indumentaria, en sus brazos llevaba brazaletes dorados con diamantes incrustados que a la luz del sol, daban distintas tonalidades formando el arco iris más perfecto, en su cuello, un simple dije en forma de media luna y en su cabello una diadema de flores complementaban su atavío, era un hada perfecta, o eso consideraban sus ojos aunque le faltaran sus alitas_

_Varios de los más oscuros pensamientos de un hombre cruzaron en fracción de segundos por su mente, sentía el carmesí cubrir sus mejillas, y una extraña emoción que se acumulaba en su estomago y otros lugares, no podía creerlo, si alguien pudiera leer sus pensamientos no sabría decir si era él en realidad, tenía que alejar esas ideas de su mente, no era prudente ni tampoco razonable, la menuda chica pelinegra era su amiga incondicional, su confidente, era alguien especial a quien debía proteger y sobre todo respetar y no mirar de forma tan indecente. Y eso era justamente lo que haría, la respetaría a como diera lugar._

—_Rukia… de… ¡¿Qué diablos te disfrazaste?! —pregunto en un estado de repentino enfado._

_Estaba emocionado por la extraña fantasía, pero no le gustaban nada sus pensamientos, exigía saber el motivo para llevar tan escasa y provocativa ropa, y ella se lo diría. _

— _¡Idiota!... —la pequeña hada__lo había insultado— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? ¿Este es tú sueño?_

— _¿Qué has dicho, niñita tonta? —mascullo con sorna. _

—_Lo que has oído, ¡imbécil!_

_Qué forma de arruinar el ambiente, ella solo tenía que abrir su bocota, por qué no la soñó muda así no hubiera arruinado la atmósfera, ¡un momento! ¿Qué atmósfera? ¡No!, él no podía pensar en aquello, se suponía que debía averiguar la razón de su "disfraz"; pensar en "atmósferas", solo podía significar que él era un pervertido, si la verdadera Rukia se enterara de sus extrañas fantasías lo mataría. _

—_Sí, supongo que lo es —contesto, llevándose una mano detrás de su cabeza— pero entonces y la ropita…_

—_¿Qué tiene mi ropa? —contesto con inocencia._

—_¿Cómo que…qué tiene? —replico indignado y abochornado por la situación— tienes muy poca ropa… ¡¡ponte algo encima, Rukia!! _

_Eso era todo le tenía que gritar que se cubra con algo, pero porque diablos le gritaba a un sueño, se supone que esa muchacha al frente suyo no es ella, no es Rukia, lo que tenía que hacer era reaccionar como cualquier otro chico de su edad, pero incluso en sus sueños era torpe para dirigirse a ella._

—_¿Quieres que me cambia de ropa?—pregunto. Dio un suspiro._

—_Ss…si… —tartamudeo su respuesta._

—_Ok… si eso quieres, es tú sueño, tú mandas —pronuncio de manera alegre. Ichigo solo asintió._

_Aún tenia que pensar porque rayos estaba soñando con Rukia, pero sus instintos básicos le decían que aprovechara la oportunidad, aunque su conciencia decía otra cosa, estaba dispuesto a forzar su despertar, pero no podía hacerlo, había algo en su interior que le pedía seguir soñando. _

—_Bien Ichigo, ¿qué clase de ropa quieres que use? —dijo alegremente, pero con un tono extrañamente seductor._

—_Pues… lo que sea… ¡solo usa algo más decente!_

—_Si tú lo dices… usaré lo que tú desees_

_Llevo su mano, hacia un lazo de la tiritas que sujetaban sus pequeño vestido y comenzó a deshacerlo, el joven pelinaranja, había comenzado a sudar ante la aparente intención de su menuda amiga._

—_Rukia…_

—_¿Qué sucede, Ichigo?¿no querías que usara otra ropa? — pronuncio provocativamente._

—_Si… quiero, pero tú… esta… —señalando el vestido que la chica llevaba— tú… te estas… desvistiendo aquí_

—_Si eso creo —dijo con una sonrisa_

_No encontraba palabras, se habían atorado en su garganta la chica se estaba desvistiendo en sus narices y él no podía detenerla (más bien no quería hacerlo), de repente sintió calor, mucho calor, sentía que su cuerpo hervía, y decidió por un momento disfrutar de su extraño sueño "al fin y al cabo es todo un sueño" pensó mientras se dedico mirar fingiendo desviar la vista con el rostro enrojecido. _

—_Ichigo…_

—_Si… —pronuncio apenado._

—_Despierta _

—_¿Qué?_

—_Despierta —repitió_

—_Despertar…¡no!… ¡no quiero! —pronuncio con enfado— aún quiero ver._

—_Será en otra ocasión_

—_Despierta…_

—_Espera… cuando…_

—_Despierta… Ichigo… despierta._

El hermoso mundo lleno de flores, y la linda Rukia, se desvanecía a su alrededor siendo invadido por una intensa luz.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y de repente, encontró a la razón de sus sueños y su dolor de cabeza mañanero.

**Ciudad de Karakura, residencia Kurosaki, 1 de abril, 6:18 AM**

Abrió lentamente los ojos y de repente, encontró a la razón de sus sueños y su dolor de cabeza mañanero.

— ¡Oi ¡¡Ichigo!! ¡¡Ichigo!! —insistía una joven de cabello negro

—No… aún no… espera —murmuraba entre sus sueños el joven pelinaranja, mientras se movía bruscamente entre los cobertores.

—¡¡Ichigo baka!! ¡¡Despierta!! –el muchacho recibió una patada en las costillas que lo hizo caerse de la cama con todo y cobertores; al abrir sus ojos mientras se tocaba la parte afectada pudo mirar fijamente a la razón de su dolor.

Por un breve momento, recordó su reciente fantasía, no pudo evitar el sonrojo, en sus mejillas al verla tan cerca de él. —_Estúpida, Rukia, despertarme justo ahora._

—Ichigo, ¿estás enfermo? —comentó un tanto preocupada— estas todo rojo, tienes fiebre.

No podía creerlo su estúpido cuerpo lo había delatado, no sabía que contestar, así que desvió la mirada y con ello también el tema de conversación hacia sus reclamos, por su repentino e inoportuno despertar.

—¡¿Qué quieres maldita loca?! Acaso no ves que estoy durmiendo, no molestes enana. Vete a fastidiar a otra parte —lo único que recibió fue otra patada.

—¡Idiota, acaso no sabes qué día es hoy! — grito la muchacha

La mirada del muchacho era una rara mezcla de ira, confusión y dolor.

—No… ¿qué día es hoy? —pregunto frunciendo el seño, sin embargo su expresión fue reemplazada por una de temor hacia la chica que lo observaba con unos ojos llenos de furia.

—Tú, dijiste que me llevarías a una tienda de mascotas y me comprarías un conejo —reprocho con un aura maligna a su alrededor, mientras, lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa y lo acercaba a su rostro.

Ichigo, no podía pronunciar palabra, no por el tono amenazador de la ojiazul, sino por el hecho de su cercanía, sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrosarse.

De repente lo soltó; saco su pequeño y blanco pañuelo, las lágrimas pronto aparecieron en sus ojos, y de una forma triste y decepcionada balbuceó con la vocecita que tanto le disgustaba al joven blondo.

—¡Oh! Ya veo, Kurosaki kun, no cumple sus promesas, tendré que ir yo sola, ya que no quieres acompañarme o tal ves…

—¿O tal vez? ¿Qué, Rukia? —musito el muchacho desconcertado ante la nueva mirada de alegría e ilusión de la chica

—Le pediré a Kojima kun, Asano Kun, o a Renji que me acompañen… ¿crees que uno de ellos acepte? —le dijo de repente muy animada, se podía ver un brillo en sus ojos, algo que no paso desapercibido para Ichigo que empezó a irritarse rápidamente

—Claro, aceptaran —pronuncio irónicamente tranquilo.

—En serio, entonces les preguntaré

—¡Ni en tus sueños! —Fue el grito del muchacho, acaso ella no conocía el sarcasmo

—¿Por qué no? Tú dijiste —dijo con tristeza. Estaba muy emocionada con la idea de un conejo de mascota y ahora quien se lo había prometido no quería acompañarla ni dejar que alguien más lo hiciera.

—¡Porque no!, además, todos ellos son hombres, ¿Por qué irías con ellos? —manifestó su pregunta dejando en claro su desagrado ante sus ideas.

—Pues Inoue, está fuera de la ciudad, y con Arisawa, no somos tan allegadas además dijo que iba a tener un torneo

Sabía que Tatsuki, no podría acompañarle por su torneo, además ella no era para esas cosas, en cambio Orihime, era distinta ella claro que la acompañaría, pero había viajado el fin de semana a casa de sus parientes, entonces solo le quedaba Ichigo, que después de todo había sido quien le ofreció su pequeño Chappy mascota. Ante la idea sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con ilusión.

—_¿y ahora qué le pasa?_ —pensó el muchacho confundido por la bipolaridad de la joven que se encontraba en su habitación.

—Ya veo, Inoue no está y Tatsuki no puede —dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a su cabeza.

—Pero eso no responde a la pregunta, acaso no hay otros chicas con quién puedas ir. Y otra cosa porque con ellos precisamente, que hay de Chad, el podría acompañarte.

Si porque no su mejor amigo, Yasutora Sado, él era confiable y respetable no como la lista de posibles candidatos a acompañantes.

—¡eh! Sado… la verdad no lo había pensado.

—¿Por qué no?

—Pues no creo que él se preste para esas cosas

—¡Y yo sí, ¿no es así? por eso me molestas!

—Tarado, duerme lo que quieras, iré con, Renji.

—Crees que Byakuya, le dejará el día libre para que se pasee con su hermanita, como si nada.

Algo en su mente le hizo ver la realidad de las palabras del mal humorado muchacho.

—¡Idiota!

—¡No me insultes!, ¡tonta!

—De todas formas, yo iré contigo, te lo prometí, entonces solo déjame prepararme e iremos a la estúpida tienda, por el odioso conejo, ¡que TÚ cuidaras, alimentaras, aseares, y limpiaras todos los desastres que cause, entendido! —afirmo con completa seguridad y arrogancia.

—No tienes que gritarme se perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer imbécil, ahora levántate de una vez, vístete y… vamos por Chappy Junior —lo ultimo lo pronuncio con profunda serenidad e ilusión.

—Está bien… _loca _—susurro

El chico hizo un ademan en intención de levantarse del piso cuando vio algo que despertó su ira adormecida, le hecho una breve mirada al reloj junto a su cama, cerró los ojos y volvió a hacerlo, luego llevo sus manos a su cara y grito con furia.

—¡¡RUKIA!! —la chica dio un salto de susto.

— ¿Qué te pasa porque gritas?

—Dime —murmuro tomando aire y prosiguió con toda la calma que podía encontrar en ese momento— ¿Qué hora es?

La joven de cabellera oscura se acerco al reloj miro al muchacho completamente animada y musito —las seis y treinta ¿por qué?

El shinigami no podía controlarse, eran las seis y media de la mañana en un día domingo y la obsesionada con conejos lo despertaba del mejor sueño de su vida.

Sin más que poder hacer y tomando un autocontrol jamás visto en él, pronunció —la petshop abre a las 10am, no molestes y déjame —pronuncio con resentimiento, pero relativamente calmado mientras se volvía a recostar en su preciada cama, tal vez podría recuperar el sueño que había tenido.

La aparente niñita, por unos segundos se quedo pensando en el silencio de la habitación, algo tramaba eso era seguro, el silencio de parte de la chica no le gustaba para nada al muchacho que yacía debajo de sus mantas

—_¿Qué diablos está tramando?_ —pensó

Entonces después de dos largos minutos sintió los pasos de la chica alejándose de la alcoba; desconcertado y llevado por su curiosidad retiro un poco las mantas para observar el lugar, sintió un leve escalofrió y trago saliva, todo estaba muy raro, esa situación no le gustaba para nada, espero unos minutos más, nada ocurrió.

—¡Muy bien! ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pronuncio para sí, al tiempo que se levantaba del lecho y se dirigía hacia la puerta de su habitación.

—_Toda esta muy raro, cero peleas, no reclamos, demasiada tranquilidad _— pensó

Toma la perilla de la puerta, la giro y de repente recibió una patada voladora de parte de su progenitor.

—¡¡ICHIGO BAKA!!

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a Rukia-chan?! — pronuncio entre lágrimas el mayor.

—¡¿De qué diablos hablas viejo loco?!

—Rukia chan esta abajo llorando diciendo que has incumplido con tú promesa —pronuncio su padre mientras trataba de darle otra patada, el muchacho rápidamente la evito e imitando su movimiento lo envió al otro lado de la habitación.

—¡Masaki!, nuestro hijo es un patán que no cumple sus promesas, ¡he sido un mal padre! —sollozaba a un pequeño retrato de su esposa que llevaba en sus bolsillos.

—¡¿Con que era eso?! —grito febrilmente como para que la razón de sus problemas lo escuchase hasta la planta baja.

Mientras bajaba rápidamente por las escaleras pudo verla muy sonriente sentada en el comedor junto a sus hermanas

—Hola Ichi nii, linda mañana, no – musito la jovencita de menor edad de cabello negro.

* * *

Ok, espero que les haya gustado en si el fic esta terminado, pero aun tengo que arreglar detalle, por eso no serán muchos capítulos.

Ya saben se aceptan sugerencias de toda clase o las mas crueles.

De nuevo gracias _fuyu no hana _


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ya estoy de vuelta con este corto fic todo rosa XD el shojo esta haciendo estragos en mi salud mental

Agradecimientos a: Ghost iv, Mei Fanel, angerukia. Gracias por leer mi fic, sus reviews me han motivado a continuar.

También les expreso mis sinceros agradecimientos a aquellas personas que pusieron mi historia entre sus favoritos.

Fuyu no hana, gracias por tu review y por ser mi apoyo para seguir con esto, y gracias por aguantarme, tu sabes a veces soy tan dramática XD

Las escenas del itinerario son cortas, porque estaba pensado para ser un one shot, pero a ultima hora decidí dividirlo porque parecía muy largo para lo que estaba planeado, los siguientes serán mucho mas largos. Se podría decir que esta historia pronto terminara.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Bleach no pertene. Rukia ya tendria Bankai._**

* * *

**Ciudad de Karakura, calle Shirakawa, 1 de abril 8:05 AM**

—Tenias que hacer todo ese ridículo teatro, ¡eh! Rukia —pronuncio mientras salía de su hogar.

Esa mañana había sido un dolor de cabeza para él, primero su extraño sueño, segundo su temprano despertar y después el teatro de Rukia ante su familia que para colmo le costó un par de golpes de su demente padre y regaños de su pequeña hermana Yuzu que le sirvió solo una octava parte de su desayuno, y Karin quién siempre creyó su aliada lo único que hizo fue molestar con su sarcasmo. Sí, este era un día grandioso para Kurosaki Ichigo.

—Tómalo como quieras —dijo con una cínica sonrisa— al final obtuve lo que quería.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eres tan… —No podía encontrar las palabras a tan desvergonzada aclaración

—Tan… ¿qué? Kurosaki kun. —Retomando su tono de niña buena.

—¡ahhh! ¡Perra!... ¿Cómo puedes ser así?

—No molestes, tú empezaste todo, así que deja de quejarte ¡idiota!

—Yo no empecé todo, lo hiciste tú, tonta todo por tus estúpidos conejos.

—¡No son estúpidos, retráctate!

—¡Que lo son!

—¡Que no!

—¡¡Ahhh!! ¡Eso duele! —dijo el joven ojimiel mientras se tocaba su pie tras recibir un pisotón.

—Muy bien, andando —pronuncio la pequeña jovencita retomando su camino.

—¡Alto ahí! —gritó— tú no has ganado, como eres grosera con tu benefactor. ¡Te quedas sin nada!

Estaba extrañamente enfadado, pero no era que no quisiera comprarle su tan amada mascota solo quería que por una vez ella le pidiera algo siendo buena niña con él, en otra palabras siendo simplemente amable, además se las cobraría por lo de su sueño y todo lo malo que le ha sucedido en el poco rato que llevaba despierto; era un capricho que se le había metido en la cabeza, y estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo.

Estaba caminando de regreso a su casa cuando escucho.

—¡Bien! Igual no te necesito —grito en respuesta con indiferencia— iré sola.

La chica ojiazul se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo, así que decidió no hacerle caso y continuar su camino, nada ni nadie impediría que comprara su pequeño conejo, y eso incluía a Ichigo, de repente una sonrisa algo siniestra se formó en su rostro.

—_El idiota, cree que le haré caso_ —pensó— _me da igual, tengo su billetera, él ya se arrepentirá y regresará._

—¡Bien entonces me voy! — pronuncio con ira el muchacho.

—Ok bye bye…. —dijo la pequeña morena agitando su brazo como señal de despedida, mientras se dirigía a su destino.

—¡Si adiós! —fue lo último que dijo Ichigo mientras salía corriendo de allí.

Algo le impedía detenerse ella siempre ganaba, parecía que a ella lo único que le importaban eran los conejos —_su mundo interior debe estar plagado de conejos_ —pensó al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar despacio por la calle.

* * *

**Ciudad de Karakura, parque Yumizawa, 1 de abril, 8:37 AM**

—_Demonios, debí hacerle caso _—pensaba la ojiazul chica mientras caminaba por la calle junto al parque— _aún es temprano para que la tienda abra. _

—Ni modo… esperaré aquí

Se dirigió a un árbol, lo suficiente apartado del resto de las personas que se divertían; sin embargo alguien más le había ganado en llegar allí.

—¡Oh! Lo siento no sabía que había alguien —pronuncio disculpándose por su intromisión. Al llegar había interrumpido la lectura de un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules que estaba concentrado en su labor.

—¡Eh! No importa —Dijo sonriendo el moreno

—En serio… lo siento… mejor me voy —dijo la menuda morena nerviosa por la extraña mirada de aquel joven— Nos vemos.

—Espera, Kuchiki san

—¿Kuchiki san? ¿Nos conocemos? —espeto intrigada, era extraño, ella no lo conocía, pero parecía que él a ella sí.

—Jejeje… tampoco es que nos conozcamos… bueno tú, a mi no me conoces, pero yo a ti, si…. —musito el alegre joven con aire nervioso.

Mutismo

—Soy un compañero de clases, en realidad estoy en el mismo salón que tú,…pero no he tenido la oportunidad de hablarte, yo solo te he visto por allí entre las horas de clase y los recesos en la escuela.

—¡Ahhh! ya veo —pronuncio relajada.

—Jejejej no me he presentado mi nombre es Hanasawa Shouta, gusto en conocerte —pronuncio sonrojado el muchacho pelinegro.

—Jejeje Kuchiki Rukia, mucho gusto —musito con su particular voz— Hanasawa kun

—Puedes llamarme Shouta,… claro si tú quieres.

—¡Eh! si tú quieres… Shouta Kun.

Había algo que le agradaba de aquel muchacho, le recordaba a alguien, no podía ser grosera con él, no le había hecho nada, además el parecía una buena persona.

—Si… te lo agradecería, Kuchiki san

—Tú, también puedes llamarme como gustes —dijo alegre la muchacha sosteniendo su voz de niña buena.

—Si lo haré, Rukia san.

De repente reinó un incomodo silencio que solo fue interrumpido por Shouta.

—Kuchi… digo Rukia san, disculpa que pregunte, pero que haces tan temprano por aquí —expreso con timidez.

—Es que… tenia cosas que hacer y tú Shouta kun ¿qué hacías?

—Estaba leyendo algo, siempre lo hago.

—¿Qué lees? —pregunto intrigada, mientras trataba de leer el título del libro en su mano.

—Es una compilación de cuentos de terror

—Cuentos de terror —espeto— me encantan, puedo acompañarte, si no te molesto.

—¡Eh! Acompañarme… claro… sí, tú quieres —farfullo.

—Si… entonces a leer, Shouta kun

………………………

—Estúpida Rukia —mascullo el pelinaranja mientras caminaba despreocupado por las calles— si piensa que le haré caso, está equivocada.

De repente algo, una especie de gruñido le hizo detenerse por un momento, era el gruñir delator de su estomago avisando que tenía hambre, mucha hambre, el pobre desayuno no le había bastado y ahora su cuerpo pedía algo urgente miro hacia todas partes y encontró una tienda; camino hacia ella perezosamente.

—_Esto también es tú culpa, Rukia _—pensó.

**Ciudad de Karakura, "Ojii-San shouten", 1 de abril, 8:55 AM**

Entro a la tienda buscando rápidamente algo que comer, no importaba si era chatarra, mientras fuera comestible bastaría, tomó la primera cosa que llego a sus manos y se dirigió a la caja, era un jugo y unas galletas de chocolate.

—Son 180.31 yenes—dijo el ya avejentado tendero.

—Bien…

Comenzó a hurgar sus bolsillos desesperadamente; miro en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones, luego en los traseros, en los que tenia a la altura de sus muslos, en el de su chaqueta, cualquier lugar donde pudiera guardar su billetera, incluso lo hizo en sus calcetines; pero no encontró nada, había perdido todo su dinero y a eso le sumaba la vergüenza ante el dueño de la tienda y las personas que esperaban en la fila de la caja.

—Lo siento… creo que perdí mi… dinero —dijo avergonzado.

—¡Hey niño! Porque no te quitas de la fila y dejas de hacernos perder el tiempo —grito alguien en la fila.

—¡Si apúrate! —chillaron otros.

—¡Cállense! —grito sintiendo un gran bochorno e ira.

—_¿Cómo pude perder mi dinero, maldición? —_se cuestiono

El dueño de la tienda le había perdonado el incidente, ni modo, conocía a su hermana Yuzu. Incluso fue capaz de ofrecerle las botanas para que después las pagara, él se negó pero él cano hombre insistió así que termino aceptando; algo en toda la escena le parecía divertido al tendero porque no quitaba la sonrisa de su cara.

—_Al menos él se divirtió con todo esto… _—pensó

De repente una luz arribó a su mente en forma de idea, ahora tenía una sospecha de lo que posiblemente había ocurrido con su efectivo, y ese pensamiento se volvió una sola palabra.

—Rukia —susurro.

**Ciudad de Karakura, parque Yumizawa bajo el cerezo de Kishioma, 1 de abril, 9:20 AM (Parte1)**

La conversación con aquel adolescente era muy agradable no podía negarlo, el chico era divertido, pero había notado algo extraño en él, era su mirada, en medio de sus charlas imprevistamente había notado que la miraba de una forma que no reconocía, de todas formas lo paso por alto, le gustaba la plática y así podría esperar a que habrán la tienda para comprar su tan ansiada mascota —_mato dos pájaros de un tiro_ —pensó— _no, mejor tres. _Corrigió al recordar su pequeña travesura; en estos momentos el shinigami estaría muy enfadado buscándola. Y en efecto sus pensamientos no eran muy distantes de la realidad.

Rukia estaba muy gusto con la actual charla cuando de pronto algo en la atmosfera comenzó a cambiar, ya no se sentía bien en ese lugar, presentía que algo iba pasar, era una extraña sensación.

—Rukia san, dime… ¿acaso tu sales… con alguien? —Formulo entre torpe y cuidadoso.

—¡Eh!... Yo… —corroboro— jejeje… claro que no, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Por nada… solo pensé que una chica tan linda… como tú tenia a alguien; y también pensé que tú… y… Kurosaki se traían algo.

—_Yo e Ichigo…. ¡Ahhg! ¡¿Por qué todos preguntan eso?!_ —repasó aturdida.

—Kurosaki kun y yo solo… somos buenos amigos —repuso la menuda joven, como lo había hecho con sus amigas anteriormente. Siempre hay gente que termina preguntando lo mismo, acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer en sus vidas.

—¡Lo dices en serio! ¡Qué alivio!.

—¿Por qué dices eso Shouta kun? —interrogó. Estaba intrigada por la reacción del muchacho.

—Bueno es qué tú… eres linda… y tú me gustas… mucho… creí que quizá... —las palabras se estacaban en su garganta—… tú sabes.

La shinigami, estaba procesando la información que aún le era complicada, acaso este niño se le había declarado, no sabía que decir, como reaccionar, quería salir de allí que la tierra se la tragara ¿qué hacer?

—Yo…

— ¡Kurosaki! —exclamo asustado.

* * *

Ok, le deje hasta allí, este capitulo es algo intermedio, espero que no les aburra, siguiente capitulo Rukia por fin tendrá su conejo XD y seguirá haciendo de las suyas.

Nos vemos, espero sus criticas, no importa si son malvadas, todo sea por mejorar XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo, les he traído el capitulo tres de esta loca historia.

Mis sinceros agradecimientos a quienes han dejado sus comentarios: BriseII, Sakura-Jeka, Mei Fanel, Ghost iv, angeruki, fuyu no hana, Harumi.

Jejeje aquí todas sus dudas serán despejadas sobre el capitulo anterior, y gracias a quienes pusieron mi historia entre sus favoritos y alertas.

Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical.

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, ni el conejo Bugs Bunny es de la Warner Bros.**

PD: No voy hacer un crossover con Bugs Bunny solo es invitado especial XD

* * *

**ITINERARIO PARA LLEGAR UN BESO **

**CAPITULO III**

**Ciudad de Karakura, alrededores del parque Yumizawa, 1 de abril, 9:07 AM**

El pelinaranja había estado buscándola por todas partes. Hasta recordó que podía usar su poder para hallarla más rápido, pudo sentir su presencia junto a otra que se le hacía extrañamente familiar

—_Te encontré, Rukia, la pagaras _—afirmo con una mueca siniestra en su rostro.

Había encontrado a Rukia, estaba en el parque, en su mente formulaba cuanta idea maligna para hacer que paga lo que le había hecho pasar esa mañana. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar al lugar donde encontraría a la susodicha amante de los conejos, no obstante, no estaba preparado para la escena, la pequeña ojiazul, estaba muy contenta en compañía, de alguien a quien identifico muy fácilmente.

—_El idiota de Hanasawa… ¡¿Qué hace esa tonta con ese pervertido?! _—pensó mientras se acercaba.

De repente estuvo al lado de la nueva pareja, eran tan dulces los dos debajo de aquel árbol de cerezo, tan romántico, ¡al diablo con el romance! Ese imbécil estaba engañando a la crédula de Rukia, con sus palabras cursi, y ella con una cara de tonta.

Se dispuso a interrumpir la escena así que se acerco hasta que la presencia de su cuerpo cubrió, a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban sentados.

Él pelinegro fue el primero quién se dio cuenta de su presencia. Rukia seguía procesando lo anteriormente dicho por el adolescente.

**Ciudad de Karakura, parque Yumizawa, bajo el cerezo de Kishioma, 1 de abril, 9:20 AM (Parte2)**

—Kurosaki… -pronuncio Hanasawa con voz trémula.

—¿Ichigo? —dijo Rukia, cuando por fin se dio cuenta de su presencia, en tanto que Hanasawa se orinaba en sus pantalones; al parecer su fama de delincuente servía de algo, o era eso o la expresión que la cara de Ichigo tenía en ese momento. Sus ojos destellaban con un brillo espeluznante, su ceño estaba fruncido en todo lo que podía, y tenía una mueca en la cara que le hacía parecer un demonio, eso y sumándole la extraña presión que sentía, era como si lo estuvieran aplastando.

—Dime Hanasawa ¿qué haces por aquí, no tienes cosas que hacer? —profirió con dureza.

—El estaba… conmigo, Ichigo… fue muy amable —defendió la cándida mujer.

Sabía lo que Ichigo buscaba además de su dinero, y era extrañamente pelearse con ese lindo chico que la había acompañando en su espera, además le había confesado sus sentimientos, no podía dejarlo así, sería grosero; de repente sintió un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

—Ya veo… te hizo compañía… —miro fijamente al chico que comenzaba a sudar a chorros— espero que solo hayas hecho eso… ¡eh! Hanasawa.

—Si… le hice compañía, Kurosaki… algún problema con eso —trato de recobrar su orgullo de hombre, si es que algo quedaba en él.

—Hanasawa, ¿te gustan tener la dentadura completa? —pregunto con maldad, mientras el chico asentía aterrorizado— Entonces ¿sabes que hacer, no?... tienes 5 segundos —Comenzó a contar

—¡Si! Adiós Kuchiki san, lo siento mucho, no volveré a molestarte, nos vemos —grito el muchacho, mientras corría despavorido de la presencia del pelinaranja.

—¡Hey espera, aún…!

—Déjalo… no te he dicho que no te metas con sujetos que no conoces —la regaño.

—Pero… él… ¡idiota! Fuiste grosero —reclamo inconforme.

—Sabes quién es tu príncipe azul, es el príncipe de todas, ¡tonta a todas les dice lo mismo! solo para salir con ellas… —afirmo.

—No, te creo, fuiste grosero.

—Sí que eres terca, te digo la verdad, pero si no me quieres creer es tu problema —refuto indignado por su incredulidad.

—No te creeré, tú solo querías pelearte con él.

—El es un idiota más pervertido que Keigo, con cara de niño bueno

—Sigo sin creerte —lo evito mientras caminaba.

—Realmente eres tonta…

De repente los pensamientos de furia que sentía por lo aquel idiota y lo que le podía haber hecho a la estúpida incauta que seguía reclamándole se disiparon, por un leve movimiento que hizo la joven revelo en su bolso algo que él había estado buscando con desesperación.

—¡Mi billetera, lo sabia! —grito el joven.

**Ciudad de Karakura, McDinaldo's del centro, 1 de abril, 11:23 AM**

—No tenias que gritar tanto, Ichigo, un día de estos te quedaras sin voz —reclamaba la ojiazul.

—Es tú culpa, nadie te dijo que me robaras —recrimino— ni si quiera debería, comprarte el conejo que tanto quieres.

—¡¿Qué?! no es justo, tú lo prometiste, además, solo era un préstamo —Sonrío

—Si un préstamo y ¿cuando me dirías del préstamo?… ahora come y no molestes.

Después de recuperar su billetera, que había sido tomada sin permiso por su linda amiga, el muchacho malhumorado aún tenía hambre, así que entraron a un restaurante de comida rápida. Apenas entrar se arrepintió de su decisión, el día de hoy "la cajita sorpresa" traía de regalo a _Bugs Bunny._

—_Otro conejo_ —medito— _el mundo está en mi contra._

Como era de esperarse Rukia, quiso la "cajita sorpresa", pese a que le advirtió que era para niños ella insistió, al analizar las posibles escenas vergonzosas que podía ella actuar para obtener lo que quería se rindió. Y ahí estaba ella contenta con su nuevo conejo.

—Ichigo… ¿no es lindo mi chappy? —Mostrando el pequeño conejo gris.

—Su nombre no es chappy… —la miro— … no sé para que trato de explicarte lo volverás a llamar Chappy.

—Ichigo… mis papitas ya se acabaron —se quejo.

—Te lo dije… —repuso— esas cajitas son para niños, es obvio que vendrán con menos comida.

—¡Pero yo quiero más papitas…! —protestó— ¿me das las tuyas?

—¡¿Qué?… ¡no!

—¡Qué malo eres!... —chillo— la comida es para compartir.

Pudo ver su cara inconforme por su negativa, y le parecieron muy divertidas las muecas que hacía, esa mirada de niño que no tiene su juguete la hacía ver muy linda, por un momento repaso sus movimientos en su mente: noto lo graciosa y bonita que se veía cuando se quejaba o reclamaba por algo, observo el vaivén delicado de sus manos, y el brillo de sus ojos.

Una sonrisa escapo de sus labios al analizar sus pensamientos, pero no podía evitar fijarse en cada una de sus acciones, estaba como hipnotizado.

Sentía algo sobre ella, una mirada y la hacía sentir incomoda, busco disimuladamente por todas partes pero nada, de pronto cuando vio al frente, su mirada choco con la de su acompañante. La veía raro, con una sonrisa en su cara, comenzó a inspeccionar algo en su apariencia por si tenía algo encima y nada, no encontró nada fuera de lugar, sin embargo él seguía observándola, la hacía sentir apenada, un leve tono rosa invadió su rostro mientras examinaba una forma de reaccionar.

Cuando se fijo en los bruscos movimientos que ella hacía en un intento por fingir su mortificación, se percato de que él era la razón, ¿qué hacer? sus mejillas le ardían, no sabía cómo alejar la tensión, así que se le ocurrió hacer lo que primero se le cruzo en su mente.

—¡Oe.. Rukia, quieres mis papitas! —exclamo aun sonrojado.

—¡Eh!... ssssi —balbuceo, todo se había puesto muy extraño.

Se relajaron cuando sintieron que todo regresaba a la normalidad.

Sentía que el sacrificio de sus papas fritas había sido barato para alejar aquel inquieto y bochornoso momento. Además le gustaba verla alegre, así que no importaba si tenía que darle toda su comida. Ese momento era grato y lo iba a aprovechar.

Había veces que era grosero con ella, otras era amable; a veces le costaba trabajo entenderlo, pero le gustaba que fuera así, al menos era tal y como era, no fingía ser quien no es, le gustaba que la tratara así, y esos pequeños detalles a veces lo hacían ver tierno, así que no se quejo y se limito a disfrutar la cálida sensación del momento.

…………………………………………..

**Ciudad de Karakura, calle Konin-ji, 1 de abril, 11:43 AM**

Después de salir del restaurant se dedicaron a caminar en silencio hasta la petshop, la primavera se sentía en el aire, la gente caminaba a su lado despreocupada, el ambiente no daba lugar para las preocupaciones, este era esa clase de días en que las penas se olvidan por un instante y se sienta la paz flotar en el ambiente.

—Y… ¿pensaste en el nombre que le pondrás? —hablo el pelinaranja.

—¡Estaba pensado en ponerle, Chappy! —respondió con infantil emoción.

—Tss… solo piensas en "Chappy"… todo gira alrededor de ese conejo —mascullo hastiado— ¿Por qué no le pones un nombre original, solo para él, no el de otro conejo?

—¿Original?... ¿Cómo el tuyo? —respondió sonriente; señalándolo.

—¿Te estás burlando de mi nombre… eh?

—Claro que no I-chi-go- kun —musito con su peculiar voz.

—¡Ahhh! lo estás haciendo, no te hagas la desentendida, mi nombre no es para que bromees, tiene un significado muy importante —grito.

—Siii… es verdad, tiene un significado muy importante, y también es tierno. —se rió

—¡No es tierno, retráctate!

— Sii… está decidido, le pondré un nombre de fruta como el tuyo —Corrió

—¡¿Qué, fruta?!...¡espera que te atrape! —grito tras de ella.

—¡Si, como tú digas! ¡Eres lento Kurosaki kun!

A pesar de ser de complexión pequeña era muy ágil y rápida, sin embargo los gigai tienen las limitaciones de los humanos y eso le molestaba mucho, debido a que él podía alcanzarla tarde o temprano, por lo tanto debía usar su ingenio entro por un callejón que dio salida a una calle con mucho movimiento, debido a ser de baja estatura pudo confundirse entre el menester de las personas que iban y venían. Para cuando él se dio cuenta ya la había perdido, pero eso no significaba que ella ganaría, él la encontraría a como diera lugar, conociendo su destino decidió tomar otro camino con la idea de ganarle a su impaciente amiga.

Habían estado tan concentrada en el juego de escondidas y atrapadas que apenas noto que había llegado a la tienda, estaba tan feliz, pronto tendría entre manos a ese pequeño animalito objeto de su emoción, y a eso había que sumarle la satisfacción de haberle ganado a Ichigo en una carrera, estaba orgullosa de si misma y estaba absorta en su mundo que no percibía lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Llegas tarde, Rukia —pronuncio arrogante.

—¡AAHHHH! —grito asustada.

—¡No grites, un día de estos me vas a dejar sordo!

—¡No, tú, me vas a matar. ¿Por qué siempre me asustas de esta forma? —pronuncio agitada llevándose una mano al pecho.

—No es mi culpa que estés en otro planeta cuando te llamo.

—¡Cállate tonto! Aun no me recupero

—Bien, pero para serte sincero empecé a preocuparme, creí que te habías perdido y tendría que reportarte como "niña perdida"… —fingió angustia— ¡Hey! Ni siquiera lo pienses, o sabes que no habrá conejo.

Después de haberla molestado sabia que por efecto recibiría represarías así que se adelanto a sus acciones reprimiéndola con la única cosa que ella deseaba en ese momento. A veces era tan fácil de controlar, pero eso no le duraría por mucho solo hasta que ella se hartara, sin embargo el no aprendería a guardar silencio jamás, ni ella a hacerle caso, parecía que estaban destinados a vivir así. La vida tiene sus lados buenos y malos, solo hay que saber vivirla, y aunque en el futuro sean calificados como un par de locos, por ahora se conformaban con aquel extraño trato entre ellos, solamente por el hecho de estar juntos.

—Bien, entremos pero si te sigues portando mal… no comprare nada, entendido

—Como digas, vamos.

**Ciudad de Karakura, "the amazing zoo" petshop, 1 de abril, 12:13 PM**

Aquella tienda de mascotas era como un pequeño mundo de perros, gatos, hámsters, peces, arañas y reptiles, aunque no podía negar que muchos de aquellos animalitos eran lo más tierno que había visto en toda su larga vida, no eran aquellos que ella buscaba con tanto ahínco, miro a su alrededor entre todas las mascotas que esperaban un hogar cuando en una de las jaulas, logro ver a la razón de su felicidad, la jaula de los conejitos: grises, blancos, cafés, negros; con ojitos de colores que contrastaban su pelaje, pequeños mimosos y esponjosos, lo único que quería era tener uno y no sabía a quién llevarse, los quería a todos.

—¡¡Ichigo!! No son hermosos, que monos —chillaba emocionada por la imagen ante ella.

—Si claro, lindos muy lindos, entonces ¿Cuál quieres? —pregunto despreocupado.

—Etto… tengo que elegir…

—Sí, tienes…

—Ichigo… ¡¿puedo quedarme con todos?! —exclamo.

—¡¿Qué, todos?! ¡De ninguna manera, solo uno!

Cómo elegir, tantos pequeños Chappys potenciales y solo uno de ellos podía ser suyo, era un tormento, porque separarlos si podían estar juntos como una gran familia, la vida si que era cruel, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo elegir? ¿Cuál de ellos?... cada pregunta era una tortura en sus pensamientos, para ella todos eran adorables y era injusto separarlos, sentía que se perdía en las pequeñas pupilas de aquellos animalitos, ¡que desesperación, el tener que elegir! De repente esto había dejado de ser divertido a convertirse en una decisión crucial, ¿Por qué Ichigo, tenía que ser tan tacaño? Comprar todos los conejitos para ella, acaso era muy caro, se dedico a observar con detenimiento a cada uno de ellos.

Podía imaginarse cada idea estúpidamente loca que se cruzaba por los pensamientos de la chica junto a él, y cómo no saber, debía estar maldiciéndolo mentalmente por no querer llevarse la decena de conejos a casa, serían como su mini guardia de conejos, un sinfín de pensamientos absurdos cruzaron por su mente sobre los pequeños animalitos que comían en sus jaulas. Pudo mirarla fijamente por un instante, ella se había puesto tensa, como si tomar una simple decisión sobre una mascota fuera asunto de vida o muerta.

—¿Rukia, estas bien? —pregunto preocupado.

—Siii…déjame pensar

Sí, tenía que pensar seriamente en que iba hacer, observando minuciosamente a cada pequeña motita peluda que se encontraba comiendo pacíficamente, pudo ver a uno en especial, alejado de los demás, era blanco con ojos rojos, aun era pequeño y asustadizo pero con una mirada perspicaz y una ternura única, no podía evitar prestarle atención tenía que ser suyo, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron supo que era él.

—¡Ichigo, quiero ese! —chillo

—¡Volviste a gritar no lo hagas! —regaño

—Lo siento, mira, mira ese pequeñito, en esa esquina —dijo emocionada— ¿no es lindo?

Miro con un leve movimiento dentro de las jaulas, al lugar que señalaba con tanta emoción su pequeña amiga, y si se podría decir que aquel conejito era lindo, pero para él, no dejaba de ser un simple conejo, pero para ella parecía ser la joya más preciosa, el regalo más deseado, además no estaba de ánimos para volver a discutir, toda la mañana había sido discusiones incluso más de las usuales, eso era demasiado para él, así que solo asintió.

—Ok, buscaré a un encargado, para que nos atienda —dijo.

—Si…

……………………….

—Hola ¿puedo ayudarlos? —pronunció amablemente una joven en apariencia mayor de cabello castaño dirigiéndose a ellos.

Asintieron

—Si… quiero aquel conejito del rincón —dijo animada

—Ahh! Ese conejito —susurro.

—Si ese conejito, ¿hay algún… problema? —interrogo.

—No, no hay ninguno —pronuncio la chica recuperando su ánimo tras ver la mirada de la chica.

La muchacha procedió con cuidado al sacarlo de la jaula, pero apenas lo había tocado cuando intempestivamente otro conejo que al parecer le hacía compañía en aquella esquina alejada de los demás, demostró que los conejos no son tan pacíficos como todos piensan, se abalanzo sobre la mano que tenia prisionero a su compañero, gruño, bufo, y mordió con un brío poco propio de los de su especie.

Por su parte, el pequeño conejo blanco en las manos de la dependienta gemía descontroladamente y sus ojuelos brillaban en una expresión de angustia y sufrimiento.

—¿Por qué están haciendo eso? — pregunto la muchacha preocupada, no quería que sufrieran.

—Lo siento, siempre pasa lo mismo, por eso nadie se lo ha podido llevar —se disculpo la joven castaña.

—Ya veo, entonces, Rukia tendrás que elegir otro.

—ehh… yo… está bien no quiero hacerlos sufrir separándolos —Asintió con tristeza.

—_Demonios, que problema otra vez se puso triste, ¿qué hacer?_

El muchacho comenzó a pensar en todas las posibles soluciones, los dos animalitos se ponían así cuando los separaban y alguna vez había leído que los ellos eran muy territoriales —_como algo tan pequeño puede enojarse tanto_— volvió a pensar tras escuchar los gruñidos de los animalitos. De repente una luz llego en forma de idea, pero él sabía muy bien que no le agradaría para nada, no obstante la cara acongojada de la pelinegra lo hizo tratar de sobrellevar las cosas.

—Ellos reaccionan así cuando los separan— soltó por fin, después de algunos instantes —¿no es así? —

—Si lo hacen ¿por qué? —pregunto la castaña

—Entonces…nos llevaremos los dos —expreso alegre _—aunque después me arrepienta—_

—¡En serio Ichigo!

No podía creer la forma tan rápida que podía cambiar sus emociones, sin embargo al escuchar sus palabras se sintió emocionada, algo en su corazón la hacía sentirse feliz por el hecho de que él había resuelto cambiar su palabra solo por ella.

—Sí y no digas nada más, porque después me arrepiento, ok

—Si, Ichigo —Asintió

—Bien, entonces los pondré en la jaula a los dos a ver qué pasa.

Después de colocarlos en la jaula donde en la que se suponía que se los llevarían. Los tres jóvenes esperaron parados en frente de ellos, esperando un gritito o gruñido de desaprobación. No ocurrió nada, en cuanto los pusieron juntos, todo había cambiado, su actitud regreso a la normalidad y después de unos minutos regresaron a comer como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Qué son hermanos o qué? —pregunto desconcertado ante la escena.

—Ambos vienen de camadas diferentes —contesto la joven mayor.

—Si ya veo… son muy diferentes.

Y en realidad lo eran, mientras el conejito en el que se había fijado su amiga adoradora de conejos, era de un blanco inmaculado, ojos rojizos y travieso, el otro animalillo era muy distinto era de un negro absoluto, pelaje y ojos, a él le parecía incluso algo agresivo y territorial, pero aún así, Rukia estaba feliz por ellos, por lo que haría el pequeño sacrificio —_al final fue doblemente recompensada_— pensó mientras miraba la jaula con sus conejitos.

—¿Y qué son? —pregunto después de salir de ensimismamiento.

—Qué pregunta tonta, Rukia, son conejos, que más van a ser.

—No seas tonto, estoy preguntado si son niños o niñas o ambos.

—En realidad son macho y hembra, el conejito blanco es macho y el morenito es hembra— aclaro

……………………………………

**Ciudad de Karakura, parque Yukinoshita/Sasukeinari 1:35 PM**

—¡Kurosaki kun! ¡Kuchiki san! Justo a quienes buscaba —grito una voz burlona detrás de ellos.

—¡aaahhh! —gritaron al unisono

—¡¿Urahara san de dónde has salido?! — cuestiono aun asustado el pelinaranja. El peculiar hombre se había materializado aparentemente de la nada justo detrás de ellos justo cuando cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos entre _haditas y conejos._

—Pero que forma es esta de decir hola, aun viejo amigo —Sonrió.

—Kurosaki kun, Kuchiki san, ¿estoy interrumpiendo su cita? —cuestiono ocultando su sonrisa con su abanico— no me digan que estoy haciendo mal tercio.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron entre los dos se podían distinguir varias tonalidades de rosa y rojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué dices Urahara, por supuesto que _no_? — recrimino la pequeña ojiazul.

—Calma, calma Kuchiki san, no es para que te alteres de esa forma —trato de calmarla— si no están en una cita, entonces no les importaría acompañarme.

—¿Qué?¿acompañarte? ¿a dónde? —cuestiono— no creo que podamos, tenemos compañía —Señalando a los conejitos en su jaula.

—¡Ah ya veo! No se preocupen por ellos, solo será breve y creo que les será muy interesante.

—Pero nosotros… —trato de hablar la morena pero fue interrumpida.

—No, nada que nosotros, dijeron que no estaban en una cita, entonces, vamos —dijo mientras los arrastraba camino a su tienda.

* * *

Ya saben espero sus comentarios y criticas.

El próximo sera el capitulo final de este fic, después de todo solo era un día en sus vidas XD

No se preocupen por Urahara solo es relleno para la mejor parte jejeje.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo vengo a traerles el último capitulo de esta historia espero que les guste

Agradecimientos a **_Ghost iv, metitus, angerukia, Mei fanel_** les agradezco mucho por seguir esta historia. Disculpen si no les pude contestar sus reviews la tarea me mata enserio, pero les agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios me motivaron a terminar la historia y por eso les traigo el último capitulo, se los dedico a ustedes.

Para despejar dudas Ichigo se reconcilio con Rukia porque una cosa le hizo olvidar la otra, además Ichigo jamás se enfadaría tanto con ella por su billetera si se fijan ellos jamás han tenido en todo el manga una discusión seria hasta el punto de armar un escandaló y no perdonarse, siempre en todas sus discusiones Ichigo le termina hablando rápidamente a Rukia no puede evitar estar a su lado XD; tampoco quise que se pelearan por todo eso es algo que fandom XD hemos exagerado en este capítulo Ichigo será recompensado por todo su día de sufrimiento.

Y el parecido y la rareza de los conejitos, bueno en si se parecen al ichiruki, espero que este capítulo conteste a esa interrogante.

Gracias a quienes pusieron el fic en sus alertas y favoritos.

Disculpen por todos los errores ortográficos que pueden haber habido en los capítulos.

_**Fuyu no hana**_ gracias a ti publique mi primer fic y te lo agradezco, me esforzare por el fic de Hichigo que te prometí así llegue hasta el 2012 lo terminare XD

Si vieron el manga todas deben estar felices, fue una alegría para mi, eso compensa el no haber podido ir al concierto de Guns N' Rose en mi país.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

**ITINERARIO PARA LLEGAR A UN BESO **

**CAPITULO IV**

**Ciudad de Karakura, a orillas del rio Tsukuba, 1 de abril, 5:56 P**

—Maldito Urahara, hacerme trabajar, no lo puedo creer —se quejaba mientras se masajeaba los hombros— no ha pensado que es explotación de menores, eso es un crimen, debería golpearlo hasta que quede inconsciente, demandarlo o…

—Ichigo, no crees que exageras no fue mucho después de todo, solo unas cuantas cajas y algo más.

—¡No fue mucho dices! ¡Claro como tu solo estuviste con tus mascotas bebiendo té y hablando mal de mí con Yoruichi san!

—Te equivocas, no hablaba mal de ti, cabeza hueca, mejor deja de quejarte y andando.

—Espérame, y ahora porque te enfadas —cuestionaba mientras alcanzaba a la menuda chica que se había adelantada.

—Me enfado porque… —lo mira— mejor olvídalo.

Caminaban de regreso a casa, con la jaula bajo el poder de Rukia, parecía que llevaba un preciado tesoro, nadie podría arrebatarle aquella celda por nada; él se había ofrecido ayudarla pero ella se había negado, así que avanzaban lentamente con los pequeños conejos en custodia de Rukia, extrañamente parecía molesta con él en un principio pero después se había enfocado en sus conejos y ahora él era extra en ese momento, pronto se detuvieron junto al río por él que siempre caminaban y se sentaron en el pasto junto a la orilla.

—¿Cuáles serán sus nombres? No los llamaras conejito y conejita todo el tiempo —pregunto.

—Bueno, ya había pensado en el nombre del conejito, seguí tu consejo así que le pondré un nombre original e importante —pronuncio con osadía.

—Entonces ¿cuál será su nombre?.

—Fácil se llamara "Ichigo" no te sientes orgulloso —rió

—¡¿Qué?! Sentirme orgulloso, porque le pongas mi nombre a un odioso conejo —profirió.

—No es odioso, y se llamará Ichigo junior, ¡está decidido y así se quedara! ¡Deberías sentirte honrado! —discutió.

—¡¿Honrado?! Rukia estás loca, ¿cómo te sentirías si llamara a la coneja "Rukia"? ¿Qué pensarías?

—Sería feliz, ¡y sí! ya sé, le pondré Rukia, serán nuestras versiones en conejo.

—¿Qué? No espera, no crees que esto está un poco raro, los conejos no son como nosotros, son lo contrario… ahh ya me confundí por tú culpa.

—Eso es lo mejor, que sean diferentes no importa, serán como nuestros hijos ¿Qué te parece? —Un leve tono rosa cubrió sus mejillas casi imperceptible

—¿_Cómo nuestros hijos?_ —Ichigo se había quedado repitiendo esa frase mentalmente, de repente sintió la sensación de sonrojo regresar y a la vez recordó su sueño de la mañana—_a veces ella nunca piensa en lo que dice._

Ella seguía perdida en su mundo de alegría por sus nuevas mascotas ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras y el impacto sobre la mente de su amigo.

—Entonces se quedan con esos nombres —ella preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Qué más da, haz lo que quieras, siempre te sales con la tuya —gruño con una media sonrisa.

—Gracias… Ichigo —susurro.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues por todo… por este día, por mis mascotas, y por dejarme ponerle tu nombre —sonrió.

El se sonrojo mucho más ante su declaración lo único que hizo fue evitar su mirada y disimular su despreocupación —Como sea… lo que tú digas.

Eran como las seis de la tarde, el sol estaba brillando con la tonalidad del atardecer, apenas se sentía una leve brisa, y solo se podía escuchar el sonido del agua del río correr, solo de vez en cuando el ruido de algún auto o persona que pasaba por la acera interrumpía la quietud, todo era pacifico un buen momento para sentirse relajado. Los minutos parecían pasar lentamente en él cómodo silencio de su compañía mutua. De repente un susurro interrumpió todo aquella serenidad.

—Te amo, Ichigo

Fue un tenue murmullo, pero no podía evitar aquella sensación, no solo sus mejillas se habían cubierto de carmesí en un segundo, no podía creer que ella había dicho esas palabras ¿cómo encararla y qué decir? regreso tenuemente su mirada hacia y ella y lo que vio dejo su mente en estado de shock.

—A ti también te amo, Rukia —volvió a susurrar.

—_¿Qué es a los conejos? _—pensó desilusionado.

—¿Qué sucede, Ichigo, por qué me miras de esa forma?

—¡Rukia, no juegues con mi nombre! —Contesto avergonzado.

—Pero si yo solo le estaba hablando a Ichigo junior — se defendió

Qué forma de arruinar lo que pudo ser un lindo momento, una declaración de amor y un posible noviazgo, matrimonio y hijos de verdad –no conejos– y vivieron felices para siempre, estaba exagerando un poco, pero el punto es que se había decepcionado, y mucho, a la vez sentía tanta vergüenza consigo mismo por haber pensado en esas cosas tan "cursis" (por así decirlo) viniendo de Kuchiki Rukia, claro que no podía esperar nada más que eso, de repente toda esa triste emoción se convirtió en despecho e ira.

—¡No vuelvas hacer eso, me escuchaste! ¡No quiero que juegues con mi nombre de esa forma!

—¿Por qué te enfadas, no te entiendo?

Tenía unas ganas de explotar por la furia que llevaba dentro había sido un estúpido y no podía soportarlo tuvo la intención de salir huyendo de esa escena tan ridícula; por lo que intento pararse, pero al notar su intención Rukia lo detuvo del brazo.

—¿Estas enfadado por lo que dije? ¿Si quieres puedo cambiarle de nombre? —balbuceo con un tono de disculpa.

—_Diablos ¿por qué tiene que hacer las cosas más difíciles? _—Rukia, no puedes andar diciendo por ahí esa clase de cosas… la gente… podría pensar mal —Se justifico.

Ella desconocía el motivo de su cambio tan brusco de emociones, pero sentía que había algo de tristeza y reproche en sus palabras, ¿acaso ella lo había herido? Quizá fue sin intención, pero algo había hecho y ella era la razón de su frustración, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

—Lo siento, no quise molestarte… si dije algo… Ichigo… realmente yo lo siento

Silencio.

—Te daré algo para compensarte, tú has hecho mucho hoy, y lo único que he hecho es molestarte, golpearte y causarte problemas, así que mereces algo.

—… Rukia… tú no entien…

—¡No! Tú mereces algo por lo que has hecho, nadie antes me había regalado algo, así que me emocione y creo que me pase un poco. No tengo dinero, así que no puedo comprarte algo, por lo que no se si te guste lo que te voy a dar, y espero que no te enfades.

Afonía.

Ella miro por todas partes, como si estuviera revisando la presencia de alguna persona, después de unos minutos de comprobar que nadie estuviera cerca. Se acerco rápidamente al pelinaranja y junto levemente sus labios con los de él en un torpe, leve y tierno beso.

Era su primer beso, no sabía cómo reaccionar, lo había tomado desprevenido, no esperaba que esa fuera su recompensa, si recibía otras así, le compraría conejos cada fin de semana y no importa si los llamaba por su nombre; en ese instante nada importaba, un místico silencio los envolvió, se sentía como si las únicas personas en el mundo fueran ellos. Las mejillas de ambos se tornaron sonrosadas y sus ojos estaban cerrados, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para aquello, todo era demasiado rápido; sin embargo la sensación de cercanía, alegría y cariño no se podía evitar.

Cuando él se percato de que ella quería retirarse, tomo sus manos y la sujeto levemente de su cabellera, tomando la iniciativa para profundizar un poco más aquel dulce toque y la sensación de caramelo en sus labios, por primera vez agradecía que a Rukia le gustaran los dulces, pronto se fueron separando levemente con aquel rubor en las mejillas entre abrieron sus ojos y sus miradas se encontraron, con un extraño brillo, a pesar de que aquello significaba más de lo que eran ellos en ese momento solo "nakamas" no quería arruinarlo pidiendo explicaciones lo único que hizo por esos segundo mientras se separaban fue perderse en sus ojos.

Hubo otro minuto de silencio, cómo empezar una charla, cómo regresar a lo que eran, tantos pensamientos en su mente, sin embargo eran opacados por la reciente cándida acción de parte su linda compañera. Pero había que hacer algo, no se quedarían para siempre en ese lugar sin decir nada, así que él empezó.

—Rukia…yo…beso… —trato de formular una pregunta, pero lo único que salía eran balbuceos.

—Ichigo… —Suspiró.

—Si…

—Un beso… también significa un agradecimiento y una disculpa… al menos eso vi en mi nuevo manga —musito— además necesitaba darte algo especial… disculpa… si te molesto.

—_En su nuevo manga_, _que rayos…. _No claro que no, estuvo bien —tartamudeo—que digo… no tienes porque disculparte…yo…

Vaya manera de arruinarle el momento, —_ ¡en su nuevo manga!_ _¿Acaso repite al pie de la letra todo lo que pasa en esas cosas?_— eso era indígnate, se sentía usado, estaba seguro que esos malditos mangas le arruinaban el cerebro, pero a pesar de la molestia que sentía, el rubor en sus mejillas no se había apaciguado en lo más mínimo, ardían y no por la ira, la experiencia había sido indescriptible, —_benditos mangas shojo—_ ¿cómo podía cambiar tan rápido de opinión? No lo sabía, algo en él solo quería agradecerle a Rukia, y claro de ser posible besarla de nuevo, después de todo el también tenía muchas cosas que agradecerle, y cosas por las que disculparse…repasó la lista mentalmente, —_nos la pasaríamos besándonos toda la vida_— ¡diablos! Que pensamientos eran esos, definitivamente había perdido la cabeza, solo quería decirle algo lindo, pero era tan difícil hacerlo, —_maldición_— no pudo decir nada, solo se limito a mostrarle la sonrisa más tierna y sincera que podía demostrar en ese momento, no era para menos, estaba feliz, era su primer beso y no importaba que hubiera sido con su "mejor amiga" y por culpa de sus mangas shojo, (por así decirlo), ya que la sensación de agrado ante la experiencia era mutua, por lo que era mejor dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Se puso de pie y extendió su mano a ella —se hace tarde, luego nos molestan, hemos pasado todo el día fuera—dijo sonriendo.

—Sii… —entono alegre mientras recibía su ayuda para levantarse. No sabía cómo reaccionar para que no se disgustara con ella por ser tan caprichosa, así que pensó en sus fieles mangas, nunca pensó que aquel primer beso le hubiese otorgado un tal número de emociones, todas ellas indescriptibles con simples palabras.

La sensación de un primer beso correspondido era lo más inquietantemente interesante y placentero que había sentido, se convertiría en un lindo recuerdo que quedaría en su memoria para siempre.

Cuando leyó en aquel manga tratando de entender mejor la vida y costumbres de los humanos se le hizo bastante raro que los humanos se disculparan con un beso, aún así que se suponía que tenía que hacer después, —_aun me falta un capitulo, maldición_—pensó mientras veía la unión de sus manos con las de Ichigo, poco a poco su temperatura fue subiendo y de su blanca piel en su rostro solo quedaba un rojo encendido; pronto comenzó a repasar mentalmente cada evento que la llevo a tomar esa decisión y a buscar una explicación para aquellas extrañas emociones y sensaciones que se mezclaban en su mente y cuerpo, no tenia porque negarlo, algo había cambiado desde hace un tiempo, no sabía definir lo que era no encontraba palabras, de repente el recuerdo de aquel beso paso por su mente y el motivo de el enfado del muchacho se hizo claro —_¡Oh, no puede ser, me le declare a Ichigo! _—no podía ser más roja de lo que era, no podía ocultar su bochorno, pero él tampoco podía hacerlo se notaba su sonrojo, pero aparte de la vergüenza mutua, se sentían cómodos con la cercanía, y aquella sensación burbujeante en su estómago hizo aquello más agradable.

—_Me le confesé a Ichigo, y ¿qué hago ahora? _—trataba de buscar soluciones, pero ninguna llegaba —_quizá con el tiempo se le olvide_ —volvió a mirarlo y observo su sonrisa y sus mejillas carmesí —_no, no lo olvidara, eso es seguro _—a la vez sintió que el agarre en su mano era más fuerte, pero sutil, él muchacho se había relajado y ahora caminaba lentamente— _bueno, no importa, me gusta, pero no diré nada hasta que él diga algo, soy una Kuchiki, una dama noble, se supone que él es quien debe declararse, no yo _—río de los posibles momentos vergonzosos que podía hacerle pasar, desde ahora tenía un arma que podía usar, y él se había encargado de dársela —_lo molestaré con esto, hasta que me diga lo que siento, luego tendrá que vérselas con Nii-sama_ —Sonrío mientras se acercaba más al muchacho que camina lentamente por la calle; no se arrepentía de de lo sucedido durante todo el día, aún si fue mala, odiosa y caprichosa con el muchacho ojiamiel hubo un final feliz para ambos, además a ella le hizo estallar en euforia cuando él le impidió retirarse de sus labios y profundizo más su contacto, eso le aseguro de que era correspondida, cómo hacer que ese cabeza hueca lo reconociera, era cuestión de tiempo no lo presionaría, por el momento estaban bien justo como ahora, no había prisa. El día de hoy había sido maravilloso, mejor de lo que esperó y mejor de lo que hubiese podido planear, sin duda había sido bendecida.

**Ciudad de Karakura, entrada de la residencia Kurosaki, 1 de abril 6:35 PM**

Por fin llegaron a la puerta principal de la casa Kurosaki, por lo que se pararon en la puerta por un momento como si estuvieran analizando si entrar o no, se vieron por un momento a los ojos y sintieron que se acercaban nuevamente, cada vez su respiración estaba más cerca, la suerte estaba de parte de ellos, podían repetir la anterior acción como una despedida antes de entrar aquel mundo de locuras que representaba la presencia del mayor de los Kurosaki, pero no puedes tentar a la suerte.

—¡Ichigo, hijo mio! —escucho un grito y luego nada.

Su padre le había caído encima pero de donde había salido, si la puerta no se había abierto, no importaba cómo en ese momento el era un incordio, así que de una patada lo envió al otro lado dentro de la casa, ya que sus hermanas habían abierto la puerta al escuchar el bullicio.

—Hola Ichi nii, Rukia chan ¿Cómo les fue su cita? —pregunto con una sonrisa malvada la niña morena.

—¿Cita? Karin chan pensé que solo iban a comprar una mascota —comento la niña rubia llevándose un dedo a su mejilla.

—¡Cállate Karin! ¡No tuvimos ninguna cita, solo fuimos por los conejos, eso es todo! —repuso enfadado señalando la jaula.

—Si Karin chan, solo eso —pronuncio Rukia.

—jejeje… claro solo eso —murmuro Karin.

—Ichi nii… Rukia chan… podemos verlos —expresó sutilmente Yuzu, señalando al par de animalitos en la jaula.

—¡Si claro! —exclamo la muchacha emocionada.

—¿cómo se llaman? —pregunto la niña morena que seguía mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor.

Rukia en sus adentros rió maliciosamente.

Todos entraron a la casa, haciendo caso omiso del hombre mayor que seguía noqueado cerca de la entrada, al cerrar la puerta se escucho la risa de las mellizas tras escuchar el nombre de los nuevos integrantes de la familia.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**De nuevo gracias por leer este fic.

No se esperaban lo del conejo verdad. XD

Nos vemos espero sus críticas y comentarios.


End file.
